


【楼奖/金城碧海x與那城奨pwp】夜栀子

by galaxytraveller



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:07:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29979195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxytraveller/pseuds/galaxytraveller
Summary: 伪游方医楼，妈妈桑花魁奨，双性产乳预警一个战乱时代的爱情故事，情之所起只因为被当人看也是一个富家公子因为手头没钱白嫖的故事
Relationships: KINJOSUKAI/YINASHIROSHO





	【楼奖/金城碧海x與那城奨pwp】夜栀子

那座红色小楼曾经是城里有名的销金窟，里面混杂着栀子花香气的床帐是让男人们心生向往醉生梦死的地方。可八年前妈妈桑暴毙，一众恩客妓子吓破了胆纷纷做鸟兽散，只留下十岁出头的新造與那城奨和几个小孩子，小楼的生意就一日不复一日，飞快惨淡下去。  
與那城奨是妈妈桑从外面捡来的，可怜孩子的大眼睛在好食好水和琴棋书画中长成了一双有着天真和妩媚目光的勾人眼眸。他自觉承了妈妈桑的恩情，拒了不少南风馆的约，执意担负起小楼的经营——虽然顶多是混口饭吃，不至于饿死罢了。  
他几乎什么都做得：烧饭，浆洗，教导小的，甚至劈柴也逐渐能做得像模像样。待到发育之时，过量的活动让他长出不少肌肉，身形也长得高大，不少熟客也不来了，只有外地的行商脚夫会过来歇歇。  
那些粗人放肆得很，與那城奨不忍几个小孩子遭受折磨，便放低了身价，由着他们对自己乱来，好在他的身体还算有些与众不同的资本，倒也经受得住。每个月集市前后的几天，他的房门总是终日紧闭：晚上是应付那些躲不得的胡茬子，白天是抓紧时间清洗、休养；有时白天他也逃不了待客的活计，只得匆匆洗涮一番，带着前人留在穴里的东西去伺候下一个。他总觉得自己身上带着洗不去的精液的腥味，好像砧板上的死鱼。  
…不，鱼的价钱可比他贵多了。  
與那城奨比不上鱼，更比不上药：行商们说边境近来不甚太平，连带着城里的药价也涨了不少，早已不是咬咬牙就能抓来的价格。他的胸口已经胀痛了一段时间，最近更是坚硬异常，一碰就疼得很。他不知道自己是生了什么毛病，也没有钱，只得拖一天算一天，生怕自己因为这个怪病更加不讨人喜欢，下个月的生计就要成问题。  
要是有什么办法能缓解这种怪病就好了……土方子费钱又不见效，他索性想着硬撑到春天，只等瑠姬和祥生有了足够的经验，小楼离了他也能经营下去。哪怕他因病死了，也能安心去见妈妈桑了。  
楼里怪异的气氛让聪慧的瑠姬感到不安，他苦恼许久还是叫了游方医上门。等到入夜，小楼的门终于被敲响了，他急忙拉着来人的手敲开了與那城奨的门。  
與那城奨不明所以，只道是客人来了，打了招呼便惴惴不安地拉开了衣襟，露出里面白色的旧布衫。  
他肿胀的胸脯就藏在后面，胀大到半透明的乳珠把洗薄了的布料顶出两个突起，昏暗的油灯时不时炸出些火花，照得那处更显眼了，倒是衬得他一副迫不及待的样子。  
他久违地感到了羞耻。但来客还是不为所动，只用狭长的眼睛看着他，一言不发。  
于是他缓缓地跪下去，膝行上前，用上半身去蹭客人的小腿。两个坚硬的乳珠被蹭得东倒西歪，带来难以忽视的疼痛。  
如果能哭一场就好了。與那城奨挤出一个温柔的笑来，把眼角的湿意伪装成情动的模样。  
他微微探出舌尖勾吻客人纤长的手指，今日涂的口脂随着舌尖的游动逐渐沾染到客人的指腹上，又随着吞吐一点点裹上对方的指根。暧昧灯芒之下，那红色倒让这件陋室显出些许暖意来。  
“大人手上的茧…”他一边挑着眼眸去看对方，口舌功夫也不肯松懈，“是执笔？还是习武？”  
金城碧海不愿回答，用口中的两根手指玩弄起妓子的舌头来。那口穴湿热无比，也知道应对粗鲁亵玩的应当是顺从而不是抵抗，没过多久，晶莹的涎水就从口角溢出，和眼泪一同沾湿了衣襟。  
就连喘息声也变得黏糊糊湿漉漉。  
…应当是被许多人用过了吧。  
金城碧海收回手指，毫不意外地收到舌头恋恋不舍的追逐。他盯着他探出的舌尖，眼神不带温度，倒叫與那城奨感到窘迫。  
这位客人怕是爱折腾的。  
他只得使出浑身解数去讨好这位大爷，察觉对方的目光转移到衣襟之上，便问：“要我脱了吗？”  
合格的男妓不需等待指示就可以进行下一步，这是嫖客和妓子之间约定俗成的举动了。会在南风馆花钱的男人总是喜欢主动的会诱惑的，和家里的女人不一样的。所以，当他听到对方“全部脱光”的指令时，既觉得合情合理，又有些意外。  
合情合理的是对男妓的放荡要求，意外则是对客人的回应本身。  
看来客人虽爱折腾，却也不是烟花地的常客。  
“是。”他轻轻应下，把半褪的外衣、领口凌乱的内衫一件件解了，露出那两个比白日更加肿胀的馒头一样的胸脯。乳珠像是什么牢笼，因难以承受内里的迫力而外突，硬硬的，倒是和他情动勃起的模样别无二致。  
他解了发绳，浑身赤裸跪在满地衣衫之上，面前是床铺上正襟危坐的客人。对方审视的目光让與那城奨后知后觉地开始担心，怕身上那些横亘在那些隐秘部位的红痕暴露出那些不为人道的闺中密事；可又怕一旦表现出瑟缩的模样，反倒会让客人失了兴致，弄丢了小楼的钱袋子…他索性又挺了挺胸脯，用挺立的乳珠去描绘对方手指上薄茧的形状。  
金城碧海的注意力却不全在他身上。他想着事情，被动地将妓子放浪的动作收入眼底。不知怎的，他想起来时小楼窗外那些开得不遗余力的夜栀子。  
都快败了，却还香得过分。  
好在此处偏僻，安静得很，等那些人过来也不必担忧惊扰了旁人……他将眼珠转回室内，不再关注那些淅淅沥沥打在花瓣上的雨。  
似乎是发现了自己勾引失败的事实，那男妓又换了新的玩法。他凑得更近了些，一边刻意将湿热的呼吸打在客人腰胯的衣衫上，用自己的“情动”去挑逗对方，一边伸出双手，把年轻客人的手掌拢在掌心，引导客人亵玩自己突出的乳房。  
金城碧海有一下没一下地欺负着手下的肌肤，时间久了方体会到这妓子多少有些可取之处：灯豆明灭，深红色的乳珠在指缝之间看的不甚清楚，虽说妓子的手指粗糙了些，但乳房的滑腻触感不是作假，配以那人往上看的含泪猫眼，的确也称得上“诱人”二字。  
他起了坏心，用劲夹住了那个硬挺的凸起，换来男妓婉转的呻吟。  
“嘘。”他低头，用低沉的声音传达了冷酷的命令。  
男妓点头应下，只有眼中的泪水更为丰盈。胸口胀痛不似作假，但他想到客人粗布衣里面那件华贵的内裳，要待自己更狠一些也就不是什么难事了。  
于是他凑上去，用牙齿咬住客人的腰带，扯开之前又故意挑着眼睛打量对方的神色。对方一脸正色，却毫不耽误手上动作，这便让他差点溺死在那双纯黑狐狸眼里。好在與那城奨也不是初出茅庐的孩子了，稳了稳心神，就顺着新的指令用口舌去探黢黑之中蛰伏的那里。  
那东西半抬着头，将兜裆布顶出些弧度，散发出与客人外衫上的药味全然不同的强势气息。與那城奨不敢怠慢，将那些碍事的布料除到一边，好放肆地去挑逗那处：舌尖上些许汗味和腥味混杂，他一开始猜测客人或许是从什么地方赶来，但又随即否认，毕竟夜深露重，这小楼里又有什么宝贝值得一位刻意隐瞒自己身份的公子前来呢。  
他便专心伺候，不再去想。这么多年来，與那城奨也没能养成在性事和糊口以外的东西上刨根究底的习惯，毕竟钱花完了就没了，除了接待新的客人他也别无他法。  
那阴茎终于翘起头来，仿佛火印压着信封一般坚硬火烫地顶着他的喉口，他终于听到客人的低声喘息。两种同样来自男人的呻吟纠缠在一起，似乎一致却又截然不同。金城碧海也被煽动着动作起来，他放开男妓滑腻的胸脯，转而抓住对方的头发往自己的下身按去。與那城奨难耐呻吟，顺从地放松肌肉，将那根纳入自己的更深处。  
他做习惯了这些，平时也会教导两个孩子一些技巧，自然也对生理上的反应熟悉得很：没有几个男人会对吞咽逼出的眼泪无动于衷。可金城碧海大概就是那个永远让他感到意外的人。预想中的窒息感和恶感很快褪去，那根楔子抽动着退出，與那城奨只觉得自己的理性也随着那东西一起抽离了。他睁开眼看他，疑惑自己的经验为何不再奏效。  
却只看到金城碧海双眼里的暗涌，就像狼。  
于是他们接下来的吻变得顺理成章。凌乱的呼吸打在脸颊，带动一波又一波的情潮，他们舔吻着彼此，细碎的亲吻在烛火中留下些许亮痕，随即消去，又被重新标记。與那城奨的眼角、嘴角和鼓胀的乳房都湿润着，那些体液早已分不清是泪还是别的。他被强硬地压在榻上，清楚地知道这个男人对自己的所作所为与别人而言并无不同，却为没有夹杂丝毫疼痛的快感感到新奇。  
他是不一样的，與那城奨朦朦胧胧地意识到，没能细想便又被更加急迫的渴求裹挟着分开双腿。  
“这里……想要……”男妓拨弄起自己的穴口，好让那里更加湿润，在昏暗摇曳的微光里更诱人一点。  
一切都不对了，他从未被允许盼望什么，却在盼望着被这个初次见面的男人填满，好像这才是真的他，他终于真的活了一次。  
金城碧海被拉着手引向那个躲在阴茎下面的紧致小洞，那裂缝不太明显，细看和女人的相似，却因为没有大阴唇的庇佑显得更加娇小，嫩红色的阴蒂嘟着，引得他不由自主地向上看去：是和乳珠一样、透着水光的粉红色。  
“湿了。”金城碧海说着，又见那幽深洞穴在一张一合之间滴出了水。  
男妓像是经受不住调笑似的试图抽回手指，却被一把擒住，纠缠着亵玩起自己勃起的阴蒂，直玩得那里更大更硬，小石子一般挺立着，莽撞地去迎接那些雨露。與那城奨不用低头也能勾勒出自己现在的窘态，现在他连看着客人看着自己的眼神都感到羞耻万分。  
……呜，又出水了……  
“这里好小，真的能吃下去吗？”金城碧海的手指胡乱捣弄起妓子的小穴，感受那里的柔软。  
“啊、可……以的，进到最深的地方也、没有问题……”似乎是被玩到了敏感的地方，回答变得断断续续。  
马上，與那城奨感到他的女穴被冰冷的坚硬凿开了，那东西长得奇形怪状，除了粗大之外与常见的角先生或者其他用具毫无相似之处，害得他的小洞也被撑开成奇怪的形状：“这是……什么？”  
“好东西。”客人没有抬眼看他，专心致志地把那东西往更深处塞去。  
“不行了……”男妓只觉得女穴深处最敏感的地方被异样的凸起狠狠摩擦，小腹下意识绷紧，湿热的淫水无节制地喷了出来。余韵的瘙痒催得他勾起脚趾，大腿打着颤去够床榻上唯一的热源，只盼着自己能燃烧得更猛烈一些：“大人……”  
“没能吞到底呢，你这骗子。”  
與那城奨呜咽着吸了吸穴，只逼得后穴都挤出水来：“后面的洞也想要了……大人不想吗？”他坐起来，忍着那东西更加深入的不适感去勾引对方。  
他被引导着蹲下。受姿势的影响，那东西又滑出来一截，这下他终于瞥到一眼自己吃掉的东西是什么样子。  
“好大……”他也不知道是在说那个带着穗子的玉雕还是在说客人的阴茎，只知道乖乖地跟着客人的指示夹住穴肉，不让它掉下来。  
“好乖，”金城碧海吻去他下巴上的汗和泪水，哄道：“想知道你吃了什么？都吃下去我就告诉你。”  
这话换来男妓无助的摇头，但金城碧海不会让他如愿，只拉着他坐在自己的小腹上，男根一寸一寸地顶进了男妓的后穴。“好紧……”  
滑出来的玉雕又被推了进去，温热且湿漉漉的触感马上变得冰冷干涩，與那城奨这才意识到是自己阴道更深的地方被打开了。  
好冷，又好热。  
女穴逐渐变成了整个玉雕的形状，那个不仔细看都不会发现的裂缝终于堪堪合上，只留下一簇血红的穗子坠在外面。  
金城碧海握着與那城奨的双手，撑着他摇摇欲坠的身体，直到他不再颤抖，方才缓缓动了起来，一边操弄着身上人的后穴，一边将那些裸露在外的穗子也塞进男妓紧闭的女穴里去。  
“疼吗？”  
與那城奨也打量着他的神情，摇了摇头。他有些出神了，不知怎的恍惚间好奇起来民间的嫁娶又是个什么样子，一时不察连呻吟声都大了起来。  
“叫吧。”金城碧海笑了笑，坐起来去把玩男妓鼓胀的奶子。  
與那城奨得了允许，也管不了在隔壁睡着的瑠姬和祥生会不会被吵醒，终于放肆地叫出声。  
此时此刻，往日硬挺的胸脯也像是被柔情融化了一般变得对疼痛不再敏感，他看着自己的胸口被十指捏得又弹又软，甚至觉出一些不可思议来：也许今日之后他的病就不碍事了。  
金城碧海似是听了他的淫叫得了趣，丝毫不肯放过让他尖叫的机会，最后竟是又吸又舔去玩弄那两个和阴蒂一样肿大的奶头。  
與那城奨只觉得自己叫得快要喘不过气，他浑身上下最敏感的地方都被狠狠玩弄着，却只能感到无与伦比的欢愉。两个穴自不必说，连两个奶头也被啃食地发亮，在烛火之中变得艳丽而透明，好像哺乳期的女人滴着奶水一般。  
與那城奨在床边的铜镜中辨认出自己的样子，又慌乱地望向房顶，他知道自己要到了，但被操射还是第一回，客人强硬的动作让他感到害怕。在这种近乎于奢侈的惴惴不安中，随着一记深顶，他终于被干得射了出来。  
“好甜。”金城碧海嘟囔一声，张口一瞧，竟有淡黄色的乳汁从舌尖滴落下来。他又舔了舔，确认那确实是小时候在乳母那里喝到过的东西，又转过头去吮吸另一边。  
“出奶了……”與那城奨还恍惚着，只知道被动接受自己喷奶的事实。金城碧海含着乳汁来吻他，他也呆呆凑过去加深了这个吻。  
小楼里更热了，外面不知怎么也嘈杂起来。可兴起的二人只听得到床榻嘎吱作响，甚至直到木门被“碰”的一声推开撞在墙上，金城碧海才射第一次。两人被迫分开，那些没能射在男妓穴里的精液一股股地喷在他还没闭拢的穴口和会阴处，与他自己的混为一体。  
與那城奨没明白发生了什么，快乐戛然而止，他和客人都被扭过脸去辨认身份，甚至因为男妓的身份还被拨开盛了精液的后穴。  
那帮人似乎没能找到他们要找的东西，四处翻找和言语放肆过后就匆匆赶去下一个地方。  
今晚城里怕是要乱个通宵。  
脚步声渐渐去，他们带来的火把的光也瞧不见了。與那城奨瑟缩着套上衣服，起身去找那两个睡着的孩子，却被客人拉住了。  
“去哪？”那双眼睛盯着他，就像狼盯着猎物。  
“……请大人放开我，我要去看看其他人的情况。”  
金城碧海松了口气：“跟我来。”  
與那城奨明白过来，今晚的骚动一定与这个客人有关。但他不敢反抗，只在心底盼望瑠姬和祥生安然无恙。他只穿了一件薄衫，出了屋才体会到秋日的凉意。客人便把他裹在怀里，两个人走得很快。  
隔壁已经没了两个孩子的身影，金城碧海带着他进了地窖，瑠姬和祥生就在那里睡着。  
與那城奨终于放松下来，他软着身体跪坐在地上，不知道在想什么。  
“放心了？”他转过头去，金城碧海也蹲了下来，在身边看着他。  
他点了点头，顺着金城碧海的力道把头靠过去，抵在对方的肩膀上。  
“那是什么东西？”  
“嗯……是一枚印。”金城碧海的迟疑显得他在说谎，但與那城奨知道他没有，“在你里面盖了章，你就是我的了。”  
“阿奖？”即使压低了惊呼，好像还是把孩子吵醒了。  
“嗯，是我，没事了，好好睡吧。”與那城奨答道。  
“笨蛋祥生快睡……”瑠姬嘟囔着和祥生依偎在一起。  
與那城奨又看了一会儿，说：“回去吧，”他凑到客人耳边，“那个、还没有拿出来……”  
衣服已经因为露水和其他东西弄湿了，两个人挤在一处洗了热水澡，但即便暖和了也没能松开抱在一起的手。  
金城碧海问：“你不怕？”他将男妓抱了满怀，喘息着亲吻对方的耳侧。  
與那城奨摇了摇头，他也说不上为什么，就是对这个人有了莫名的信任。但他也有怕，不是怕别的，是怕再也见不到这个人…只是现在气氛正好，又何必问呢。  
“硬了呢，这里。”他探出双手去握住，用柔软的掌心去抚慰那处。  
“这次弄你前面。”金城碧海一手弄着男妓的阴茎，一边将手指探入囊袋下面的小洞里。那穗子歪七扭八地堆在入口处，手指一钩就顺着半干了的淫汁滑下来，跌在水里发出“啪”的一声。  
他现在倒也不急着把印章拿出来，左右东西到手，他此次前来的任务已然完成了。于是他想了更窘迫的玩法，凑到怀里人耳边细细说了，叼着那片通红的耳垂抿了又抿。  
那穗子尾巴上缀着流苏，在水里四散开去，就好像新嫁娘洞房时出的血。  
要怎么排出来……與那城奨羞得捏紧了客人的手臂，他已经被玩弄地软做一团，早就不能使出全力。  
“快，它还在这里呢。”金城碧海抚摸着他的小腹，能够隐约摸到雕刻的奇异形状。  
“……不行，太大了……”與那城奨胡乱摇着头，挑着眼睛祈求对方网开一面。  
金城碧海便想起了未离家时那只爱撒娇的狸奴，终究还是软下心来，扯着穗子让那枚印章露出头来。  
“呜……”與那城奨想要夹紧双腿，好让身体深处发出的水声轻一点，却激得浴桶里的水波更大了。  
金城碧海又把那截印章按了回去，外面雕刻的凸起猛地撞击在男妓嘟出来的阴蒂上，一次，又一次。  
水洒了出去，拍在地上湿了一片。  
“不行……要坏了…”與那城奨尖叫着求饶，但呼救的机会也被亲吻夺走。他感觉到身体里面被撑开成了奇怪的形状，软肉被胡乱拉扯出逼口，又立刻被推回，许多与清水不一样的湿热汁水顺着抽插的动作散进水里没了踪迹。  
一记猛插过后，那枚印章终于被完全抽离，與那城奨刚刚松了口气，就又被更粗更硬的肉棒操了个透：“呀——”  
便是他这样经验丰富的男妓也没遇到过这样玩的，半声呻吟还卡在喉咙里，下身女穴就已经将淫水吹了个干净。  
他四肢都失了力气，高潮抽搐的阴道顺着重力更是把那根硬物又往深处吃进去，连小腹都鼓出了阴茎的模糊轮廓；深处的子宫也蠢蠢欲动，宫口和龟头挤在一处，没了章法地碰撞着，说不好是哪个变作了哪个的形状。  
浑身都变得很热，也不知道热水是不是被捅进小穴里面了，與那城奨耳朵、胸口、下身热作一团，情不自禁的带着客人的手四处揉捏起来。  
“奶子真软。”金城碧海不晓得女人的乳房会不会更好，但他手里的这一对白滑软腻的胸脯肉就是他摸过最好的。它们是他正好一手握满的大小，也不如肌肉般硬实，软嘟嘟的任由他摆布，一捏就乖乖溢出点水渍来，在玛瑙珠似的奶头上摇摇欲坠，诱的人想嘬上一口。等浅红的乳晕染上了水色，那些手指摆弄出来的乳波在微光里就显得更为淫靡，男人们口中的尤物也不过如此了吧。  
男妓听不清他在说什么，只知道一味迎合对方的玩弄。  
金城碧海捏着那两粒乳头，操纵奶水有一股没一股地喷出来，去欣赏落在水里的白色水花。  
“呜……”这回终于有了朦胧的回应，只可惜不知是什么意思。  
好在那小穴诚实得紧，讨债鬼似的将吃着的东西吸了又吸，生怕漏了一滴精水。男妓终于开口求饶：“小洞要渴坏了，大人救救它吧！”  
金城碧海只觉得这个人今晚就要被弄死在床上，那对上扬的唇角、艷红的舌尖究竟是存了多少心思，才能在故作无意之间说出这样的话？  
“你可要夹住了……”  
他也不管與那城奨答应了没有，只顾变着花样地欺负那个软穴，直到那里被磨得发烫、痉挛不止，才狠狠冲进最深处，怼在对方的子宫里射了精。  
等两个人稍微放松下来，浴桶里的水已经凉了。與那城奨的肌肉还微微打着颤，也不知是因为冷的还是什么。  
金城碧海捞出那枚实印。上面坠着的穗子已经湿透了。他索性把那穗子扯下来放在一旁，只把印本身收好。  
“过几日怕是要变天，你若愿意，趁早收拾东西走吧。”他靠在出浴的妓子膝上，一边嘱咐，一边细细感受着传说中“膝枕”的滋味。  
“诶？”與那城奨正替金城碧海整理衣领，他低着头，正巧望进客人的眼底，大眼睛天真又懵懂：“为什么……和我说这个？”  
金城碧海没明白他的意思，故而没有作答，只在走之前又一次叮嘱他不要忘了。與那城奨乖乖没有追问，卸了力道卧下：走么，又能去哪里呢？  
他看一眼窗外，发觉那些花还在随风摇曳，便又不看了：左右明日也该谢了，不若现在就这样，静静地开一会儿罢。


End file.
